fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Time
Years, Centuries, Millenniums, Eons, etc. ago, KAMITRON came from itself, and thus made a Box soonafter. Only it and Player 0 were thought to be at this time. However Z came along far from an unknown location far beyond the great utter oblivion. Z created Yxz who in turn made Skodwarde, who in turn made Cheetah, who in turn made fun of KAM, that starts fighting them. Cheetah wun. However soon the world would form from gas and jokes, the heretics and the heathens would be made, the farce of these primordial entities would come and pass, as gods and wills. Before there is something there was nothing and before there was nothing, there were monsters. The monsters that filled the incredibles reaches of the void as concepts and realities true and fictitious both formed, escaped, shattered, died, lived and so on into the everlasting unexplaianble prideful worlds that made rules out of the lawless void that the so called KAMITRON came out of. The monsters and the emptiness, the worship and the stone brittle from the clouds of decaying chaos and devastating truths, all would come to birth a being that just watched the joke known as life formulate into fruition and transfigurate into complete nonsense and worthlessness, this being would be titled “The Nameless Godfiend”, simply because whatever worhtless hobble the rulelessness the distant idiot deities would make, this being would put worth in it, as a joke, as a way to insult the gods by giving life and the defocations of the gods a much higher, simpler and more educated meaning that they’re supposed to have. First it was all of them, but soon it was just KAMITRON that was being insulted. The ones that just did not like Kamitron’s pompous abuse of the lack of rules sided with Cheetah, and those of the chaotic sided with their god, all the while The Fiend ruled up the war. As all the evil that surrounded them, no one defended anyone And as the call of death arrived no one prayed to come to thee, The Fiend just laughed as both those with meaning and wholesomeness altercated with the soliders of the vast lawlessness, senselessness, ethicalless, immoral and ammoral false heretic heathen gods in the war that would shape the universe and the universes beyond and never. The Fiend is the one who orchestrated the war which began the omniverse, and is also prophesized to be the one who tells when the war that ends the omniverse stops, in that prophecy he is said to create the so called “''comprimens insuperabile rerum”'', the void-colored sword which breaks the cycle of omnipotence and beyond by becoming a sword which Cheetah uses to defeat the undefeatable Player 0 and what The Nameless Fiend himself uses to completely and absolutely break the laws of everything by destroying the indestructible and omnipotent goddess Entity, the being who is supposed to be the creator and the destroyer set to obliterate the omniverse, because of that climax the cycle of expansion and collapse is broken and grinded into nothing, and the world is free to have freedom from the clutches of Kamitron until the universe sours and gets its final and peaceful death one day. With h.y.d.r.a.g.o.m.o.n., the guardians and the other gods having been eaten by Appoplestik the voracious glutton, the primordial devourer and godbane, Kamitron fled as a coward. Category:Event Category:STORY